The present invention is directed to an enclosure for an electrical data input apparatus which promotes efficient and precise use of that apparatus in facilitating the human operator-to-computer interface. Numerous devices have recently been developed to facilitate the human operator-to-computer interface in order that communication with a computer by human operator can be as straightforward as possible. Among those new input devices is the graphics tablet input device which enables direct input of a single position or a series of a multiplicity of positions in a two dimensional coordinate space in a language understandable by a computer and reproducible by a computer on a display device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT). This invention addresses an enclosure for such a graphic tablet input device which is designed to further enhance the transparency of the interface between human operator and computer as well as to promote greater precision of input via the graphics tablet, all presented in an ergonomically pleasing and convenient enclosure.